


Oceans Away

by dr34mw4st4k3n (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Titanic References, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dr34mw4st4k3n
Summary: In a blissful experience, Dream and George find themselves enjoying a vacation on a pretty well known ship. But as things start to go downhill, and emotions are spun into whirlwinds, the life of one is lost, and the color in the other’s life is taken by the wind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Oceans Away

**Author's Note:**

> AA First chapter pog?? Its short cuz its 4;30am and i want to sob but here ya go ;9  
> !DISCLAIMER! My friend Mango helped me with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!!

George was a kind fellow. Always did what he was asked. He came from a rich family as well.

His family's wealth and popularity made it hard for him. He couldn't leave his own home without people praising him. Commoners looked up to him, wealthy women wanted to be with him. He couldn’t get a break.

One day George decided he _needed_ a break. He decided with his family’s money he would buy tickets to go on a ship. He didn’t know how his family would react, since he used their money without permission.

He decided tonight at dinner he would tell his family about the tickets.

  
  
  
  
  


George was the last one to sit down. His family looked so nice while he was in his _commoner clothes_. “George darling, why aren’t you dressed up?” George’s mother asked. George didn’t say anything, he wasn’t very fond of his mother. The maid put their plates on the table and George’s sister said grace. 

George sat there, looking around the table and all of his family who all seemed too distracted eating to notice each other. 

“Well this would seem like the best time to say it,” George muttered to himself, “So, You´ve probably all heard about this new ship. The Titanic.. erm,” He zoned into his family's gaze, “Well, I managed to get a ticket. So, I´ll be needing my bags to be packed soon.” He quickly said, hoping to avoid any questioning.

“You bought tickets without our permission?!” His mother sounded angry.

George looked at her, her face was bright red with fury. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After dinner, George went up to his room to start packing. His family was still angry at him but he had already bought the ticket. He packed his old stuff, mostly. Because the truth is, George didn’t care about the clothes or the money. He cared about the people he loved. His friends and _some of his family._ He wanted to go on the ship just to get away from reality, to escape his problems.

  
  



End file.
